Fading into You
by Sparklenfadeaway
Summary: She's the senators daughter and he's just the punk next door. Shannon tried to see Julianne as just Caleb and his 'adopted' little sister, but what happens when they grow up and he realizes that he's just fading into her? Shannon/OC
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I have no affiliation with WWE or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The only characters I own are those who are not recognized as part of the normal scene. This story is just that, fiction, made up from my brain. Please do not steal any of my characters or story. **

**Prologue**

**November 16, 1985**

"Push."

"I am pushing." Screamed the women in labor.

"We know you are Cathy, but you need to push a little harder if you want the baby out."

"Can it Jonathan, this hurts!" After 13 hours of labor, Catherine finally birthed a beautiful baby girl. She was 6lbs, 10 ounces and 20 inches long.

"Congratulations. You have a new daughter. Mr. Bryant, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" asked the doctor.

"Yes I would." Answered a stunned Jonathan. "10 fingers, 10 toes, 2 arms, legs, ears and eyes." He counted off.

"Caleb's going to be upset. He had his heart set on having a little baby brother."

"He'll come around to having a sister. She's beautiful Cathy. What should we name her?"

"Julianne Paige."

"That sounds like a perfect name. We can call her our little Jewel." Both parents smiled and cooed over the newest edition to the Bryant family. Soon enough Julianne was whisked away to the nursery to be checked over again and cleaned up properly, while the doctor in the labor room finished cleaning and taking care of Catherine.

"I'm going to make the calls to the family. I'll see you once you get into your room. I love you." Said Jonathan.

"Me too." Jonathan walked out to the waiting room and called his parents and brothers. They were all on the road driving down to North Carolina from Washington D.C. Catherine's parents were walking off the elevator with Caleb just as Jon was ending his last phone call.

"We have a daughter. She is 6 lbs, 10 ounces and 20 inches long. All 10 fingers and toes are accounted for as well." Jon told his in-laws.

"What did you and Catherine decide to name her?" asked Lauren, Catherine's mother.

"We decided on Julianne Paige."

"You mean I was given a baby sister instead of a baby brother?" whined six-year-old Caleb. "How can I teach a girl to play catch with me Daddy?"

"I'm sure you can still teach Julianne to play catch. She might grow up to like sports, just like you do." Assured Jon.

"Can't we trade her in?"

"Caleb, you might like having a little sister. Why don't you give it a chance to grow on you for a while before you want to really give your sister away?" said Michael, Catherine's father.

"If I have to. Can I call Shannon from school? He's going to be bummed that I have a baby sister and not brother too."

"Yes you can call him. Let me get a quarter and dial the number for you." Jon answered moving towards the pay phone.

**November 26, 1985  
Thanksgiving Day**

"Did you want to hold her Shannon?" Catherine asked the young boy who was staring at the baby in her arms.

"Can I really?" he asked.

"Sure. Sit on the couch like Caleb was and hold out your arms." Shannon Moore did as he was told and within minutes he was holding Julianne while all the parents were talking around the living room waiting to eat Thanksgiving dinner. Shannon and his family were new to the neighborhood, but he already made friends with Caleb, Jeff and Matt Hardy. His family lived right next door to Caleb, so he always had someone to play with after school who was the same age as him. Not listening to the adult conversation taking place around him, Shannon said out loud, "I wish I had a baby brother or sister. Mom, Can I keep Julianne? Caleb doesn't want her for a sister."

"I'm sure Ms. Cathy and Mr. Jon want to keep her though Shannon." She answered.

"Do you really want her? Mommy would take care of her and I would get to help." He asked Cathy.

Cathy smiled at the young boy. "I'm positive that I want to keep her. But I'll make a deal with you."

"Okay."

"You can come over to our house anytime you want to and help with Julianne. She can be your adopted little sister."

"I don't know what dopted means, but I like the part of being a brother."

"Being a big brother means that you would have to stick up for Julie when other people are being mean to her, and you have to teach her how to do really cool kid things."

"Like how to ride a bike and climb trees?" he asked.

"Yep." Answered Catherine.

"I can do that. I'll always protect her." Shannon vowed. All the parents smiled at him. "Things only a child would say." They laughed. None of them had no idea just how seriously Shannon would take that promise for the rest of his life.


	2. Fractured Feelings

Thank you for reading. I hope you like this chapter... please review

**Chapter 1**

**October 31, 2007  
Halloween**

She was bored. Her parents planned a huge Halloween party and almost everyone showed up. After all, who would turn down an invitation from Senator J. Bryant? She wished, just for once, they would have.

She missed seeing kids dressed up and going from house to house trick or treating. She missed the simplicity of North Carolina. Washington, D.C. was great, but it wasn't where her heart was. Her father begged her not to spend the night with her college friends. There were parties galore happening back in Baltimore that she would have loved to be at, or even bar hopping with the girls, wearing some other costume then Belle from Beauty and the Beast. When her father won his first senatorial election, she was just 16 years-old. Her parents asked her to move to Washington with them instead of finishing high school in Cameron. Since moving, she felt like part of her was missing and the longer she had to fake smiles for other Politian's and lie to them about having a brain, the more she felt she was leaving her 'roots'.

Sighing she heard her cell ringing from inside the bodice of her gown.

"Hello?" she answered.

"How's my favorite Beauty?"

"Shannon. God, I've missed the sound of a reasonably sane person. And how did you know I was dressed as Belle?"

"Because, I'm the Beast." said a voice right behind her. She jumped and immediately hit Shannon in his shoulder before squeezing the life out of him in the form of a bear hug.

"Well that's some welcome. Punch me, and then strangle me." He smiled down at her. He was indeed dressed like the Beast, minus the hair and claws. It seemed as if he cleaned himself up to appear as Prince Charming after the Beast tells Belle he loves her and changes back.

"We would have made bigger headlines tomorrow in the _Washington Post_ had you come dressed to _rastle_." She laughed. "Why couldn't you just be the reject with eyeliner and scare some of these people?" she asked looking around.

"We've already gotten into enough trouble with those damn reporters. Your brother warned me not to make a scene tonight or he would personally kick my ass. Far be it for me to get my ass kicked by a Navy Seal."

"Who actually listens to what Caleb says?"

"Obviously, not you. I saw a few flashes go off and noticed that once again, the cameras were aimed at you. Headlines tomorrow are going to be great. Dad will murder all three of us." Caleb said walking up to the pair and pulling Shannon into a half hug.

"He might murder the two of you, but he wouldn't hurt his precious Jewel. I'm the baby. That has to count for something." She laughed.

"Sure. You keep playing that card. 'I don't want to work yet, why can't I just float around doing nothing?' and 'Daddy, can you buy me a 2,000 new digital camera so I can play at my hobby?' It's not fair. I had to grow up." Caleb stated sounding like a six year old.

"Hey, I work. I just don't do something like you. It's not my fault I like art and got a job working at the art museum restoring paintings and setting up shows."

"Which reminds me." interrupted Shannon. "I want to go see this new show you set up tomorrow. I'm supposed to be getting back on the road in two or three days, but I wanted to see what you've been doing."

"We can do that. I guess we should go mingle with the crowd. Will one of you escort me down the stairs? With my luck, I'm likely to fall the second they snap a picture."

"It would be my pleasure.," answered Shannon. "Maybe we can start a revolution and dance too. I didn't get all dressed up so someone could hide me in a corner." He teased.

"I think that's a great idea." Julianne answered. The night passed with laughter between the three friends. For years growing up, Julie felt like an outsider with the two boys, but as she got older, she learned that they really didn't mind her company at all despite the six year age gap. She gave her opinion on things they were doing, was the all around cheerleader encouraging them to reach for the stars and never judged without knowing all the facts. More than once both Shannon and Caleb had came to her rescue when people were picking on her. Those who didn't agree with her father running for senator seemed to think it was okay to attack his children. Shannon and Matt had made sure that Julie knew how to throw a decent punch, while Caleb taught her how use every day objects as weapons such as a rolled up magazine. It was weird, but she missed those days too.

**November 1, 2007  
Thursday**

Shannon had spent the night at Caleb's crashing in his guest room. They had drunk an ungodly amount of beer after returning from the party, which he was sure he would regret the whole day.

"Shannon, you awake yet?" Caleb asked beating on the door.

"I'm awake, just not human yet."

"I'm going out for a run. Can you find the museum on your own, or would you rather wait until I get back to go?"

"I can find it. It shouldn't be too hard to see a huge building." He replied. "Do you think Juls would be able to get away for lunch?" he asked.

"She should. I usually take her to lunch once a week when I'm home. We haven't gone out yet this week, so I don't see them having a problem with her missing for a few hours."

"Okay then. I guess I better get moving if I am going to get there by lunch." Shannon groaned rolling from the bed.

"Catch you later then." Caleb answered closing the door behind him. Shannon grabbed clothes from his bag on the floor and moved down the hall to the shower. He only had a few days in D.C. before he was scheduled t meet up with the Smackdown/ECW crew on Saturday night. He had been excited to spend time with his old friends, but was completely bummed to discover how sad Julie was. Their phone conversations left him wanting to be there to make her smile, while the reality of seeing her had him tempted to stuff her into his bags and hide her away. Ever since she was born, Shannon had a weak spot for her.

Matt, Jeff and Shane all believed fate was telling him she was his other half, but he figured that fate would not make the little sister of one of his good friends his other half. It would be like putting candy in his hand and telling him he couldn't have it. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her and he knew she felt the same way. While he was going through his divorce with Crystal and times got bleak, no questions asked, Julie was there.

He liked to think he was as good a friend as she was, but with his lifestyle, it wasn't always possible to be there when she needed him. He did manage to be there for all the important parts of her life thus far. Prom, high school graduation, college graduation and graduation from graduate school. The only things left were her wedding, (if and when she got married) and being there for her kids as good ol' Uncle Shannon.

It didn't take him long to finish showering and dress in his trusty t-shirt, jeans, black hoodie and baseball cap. Slipping on his shoes, grabbing his phone, wallet and Caleb's extra set of keys and he was walking out the door.

For being the fall, it was chilly in D.C. Picking up his pace, he noticed a Starbucks and stopped for his coffee and a white chocolate mocha for Julie. It didn't take him long to get to the museum by Metro and soon he was walking into the building towards the information desk. He told the woman behind the desk he was there to see Julie and then waited in the lobby while they paged her to the front.

"Shannon."

"Hey Julie. Brought you coffee, but now that I think about it, it wasn't very smart considering this is an art museum after all."

"Thank you. Don't worry though, I'm allowed to walk around with a beverage. I know how to fix anything should I spill it, but I plan to drink it instead." She answered before turning away from him to the woman at the desk. "Martha, may I have a visitors pass for Shannon?"

"Here you go dear. Please be careful. Have a good visit and be sure to return that pass." She told Shannon.

"We will. Come on Shan." Julianne walked him through her favorite parts of the museum before walking him to the back to see what she was currently working on. Two hours had passed before Julie heard his stomach growl.

"A little hungry?" she laughed.

"Just a bit. Can you leave and go to lunch?" he asked.

"Actually, I was already planning to leave early today so I came in a little bit earlier. Give me a few minutes to clean up and we can head out."

"Sounds like a plan. Anywhere in particular you want to go?" he asked.

"Aren't you tired of going to restaurants to eat?" she asked.

"Sort of. Why do you have a better idea?"

"Yes I do. We can stop at the store on the way to my place and grab something to cook. I have tons of food home, but nothing that you'll be happy with eating so I figure you can go in and find something and I'll cook for you."

"A home cooked meal. Matt and Jeff are going to feel cheated when I get back on the road."

"Well tell their lazy asses to come visit me, and maybe I'll cook something for them too." It didn't take them long to leave the museum and head for the store. Shannon walked in and looked around for something good to eat but couldn't seem to decide. In the end, he picked up some chicken and pasta figuring he could have Julie make chicken parmesan. Julie always was an amazing cook. She found her spot behind the stove when she was eight years old and learned how to cook everything. Birthdays came around, she would bake a cake, holidays she was on top of the menu making sure everything turned out right. Her father used to laugh about her taking over the kitchen, but no one really minded. Soon enough they were back at her apartment and she was moving around the kitchen with ease.

"So how are Matt and Jeff doing? Oh and Shane, even though he actually called me last week."

"They're fine. Matt's working his ass off, but that's nothing new. Jeff seems to be having a tough time lately, but we're all hoping that it's nothing to worry about."

"He better not do something completely stupid, or you can tell him I will be on the next flight out to kick his ass myself."

"Yes ma'am. Shane's not bad. He was hurt, but if you talked to him, you know that. He's recovering and that's about all you can ask for."

"I worry about you all. Matt's not so bad, the worst move his does in the ring is usually just those stupid leg drops, but you and Jeff and that flying and flipping about freaks me out. I am just waiting for someone to call me and tell me one of you was hurt. Then you'd be in the hospital longer because when I got to you, I'd probably beat the hell out of you for scaring me." She turned on him as she was putting the food in the oven to cook.

"Bah. We're big boys. All grown up." he said.

"Could have fooled me. Sometimes you are worse than a child is, but I love you just the same." she smiled.

"So tell me about this offer you got at work. We were interrupted on the phone before."

"Well, it's really an amazing chance. They want me to go to Europe, look through the different museums, and see if there are any pieces that we can acquire and bring to the states. I would be gone for about two or three months."

"That's a long time. When would you leave?"

"I'd leave right after Thanksgiving. The sad part would be missing Christmas at home."

"Maybe you could talk to them about it. They might let you break the time up and come home for Christmas." He said, even though he knew there were few jobs that really allowed such a thing.

"Who knows. I do think I am going to take the chance. I may ask them to break the trip up between me and another co-worker. That way I can be here for Christmas and someone else will get to see other areas and museums. But that is killing me considering I'd die to see all the world's greatest art pieces."

"Yeah, well I think all of us would die if we didn't see you for three months. You'd miss Matt's huge bash and it wouldn't be the same without you."

"We'll see. I better get the food out before it burns." She pulled out the chicken and served up the meal. Shannon couldn't help thinking he wouldn't know what to do if he was forced to go three months without seeing her. Even with his traveling, he knew holidays were always spent together. It was the one time her parents would come back to Cameron and even if they didn't she and Caleb did. They would all get drunk and she would tell them what asses they were, but in the morning she always took care of them and for whatever reason, it made everything okay. For the first time, he was actually jealous of her job and life. He was a wrestler, he fought for a living and owned a tattoo shop, and she went to college, made all the right choices and had the chance to travel the world and possibly bring a piece of history home. A current of emotions were running through him, looking around her home, there were photos of her with him, Matt and Jeff, but there were also paintings by Monet and Picasso, he suddenly felt like a outsider looking in, instead of part of her life and he wondered if she felt the same way.


End file.
